I'll Be Your Lullaby
by LilyAlice
Summary: Edward's POV of 'It All Falls down'. First, Sixth, ninth and fourteenth chapters up.
1. Chapter 1

**As requested here is Edward's POV of the first chapter of 'It all Falls Down' I hope you enjoy it, I had trouble writing Edwrda's POV.**

Sitting next to me in the church pew I could feel Bella trembling as she fought off the tears she so dearly wanted to shed. My heart tightened painfully at Bella's pain. Reaching out I wrapped my arm around her miniscule waist pulling her gently to my side. Bella had always been a strong person; she held her own perfectly, hardly evershowing anyone else her emotions. It was impossibly painful to watch Bella's spirit crumble before me, watch the happiness in her depthless brown eyes fade. I held her trembling body to my side, hoping that I could keep her together, wishing with all my heart that I was enough to bring her back. 

The service for her parents was soon over and Bella was swamped by grievers. I saw the desperate need to runaway in her eyes and the irreplaceable sadness. I watched Bella closely as the town folk talked to her in hushed voices, her whole posture was off. She held herself in a strange way her head held high, her long neck moving as she swallowed the tears she still fought off bravely. Her back was slightly hunched and she fiddled with her hands, contemplating something. It was her eyes that got me moving towards her, her eyes were strangely blank and her expression terrified me.

As I moved swiftly through the crowd I lost sight of Bella. Looking frantically around, I couldn't find her amongst the sea of black. Fear making me move faster I ran out of the church and saw Bella, across the parking lot, running into the forest kicking off her shoes as she ran her mahogany hair falling from her bun. 

Without thinking about what I was doing I took after her at a sprint. Weaving effortlessly through the forest I tried to find Bella. The rain had started to fall and the sounds of her running away faded as the droplets fell heavily against the ground. My breathing picked up along with my heart beat as I searched wildly for Bella, for a sign of her. The rain fell harder and faster down drenching me from head to toe. Ahead I saw the trees were thinning as I neared the cliffs I knew were on the other side. When I broke through the trees that's when I saw her. Bella's hair was loose and whipping madly around her face and shoulders. Her black dress sticking tightly to her curves as the rain pelted against her. 

"Bella!" I screamed her name as loud as I could as I ran towards her but my voice was lost in the wind. I was close enough to her to see her face. The look of anguish and determination on her face made me skid to a stop and watch as she lifted herself up on her toes. Bella was going to jump and I couldn't save her. 

The realization hit me hard as I watched the beautiful girl in front of me fling her delicate body off the cliff. My heart stopped beating as I watched her go over the edge. Everything I cared about seemed to be crashing down on me, my life as I knew it was coming to an end. 

Doing the only logical thing I ran forward and jumped over after her, not thinking about the dangerous rocks below or the treacherous waves, I needed to get to Bella and nothing was going to stop me, there was no other option then saving Bella. My survival instincts kicked in when I saw Bella surface once before allowing herself to betakenoverby a wave. Kicking hard against the waves I reached the spot she disappeared and dove under the water. I saw her pale face as she sunk lower into the water, I was watching my best friend giving up on life, giving up as the pressure on her shoulders became too much, the death of her parents weighing her down even more. 

Pushing myself as hard as I could I grabbed the collar of her dress and pulled her to the surface with strength I never knew I had. As soon as her head broke through the surface I heard her take a breath and my heart beat one happy beat. Bella was alive, but if I didn't get us back to the shore we would both die. The waves crashed over us as I used everything I had to move through the lake, each kick of my legs brought us closer to the shore but made me feel dizzy. 

My energy was waning faster then I was moving. Looking down I saw Bella was hardly hanging on. Her hair was plastered to her face by the water and her face was too pale, I could even hear her teeth chattering from the cold and the chilling water. It amazed me when I felt my feet hit the ground, I nearly collapsed from exhaustion there but I had a ways to go before I could relax. I swung Bella gently into my arms and cradled her to my chest to keep the wind off her. I looked down to see her eyes looking at me, she looked to be far away and instantly after she closed her eyes she became limp in my arms. 

The trudge up the beach and back through the woods was nothing short of excruciating both physically and emotionally. The walk back to my car in the funeral parking lot was the longest of my life. My arms became numb as I held Bella up but I never let go, I couldn't let go. 

When we reached my Volvo I wanted to scream out in joy, but was too exhausted to even talk. Opening the passenger's door I placed Bella in her seat before rushing around and blasting the heat, hoping it would raise her body temperature. I drove like a maniac the whole way to Bella's house driving nearly 20 miles over the speed limit, but not caring enough to slow down. 

When I reached Bella's small house in Forks, I picked her up and brought her inside to the living room where the fireplace was. Laying Bella gently on the couch I ran over and started a fire when the fire became to crackle with heat I moved back to Bella and slowly started to undo her dress, knwoing I had to get her out to the soaking wet thing so she wouldn't catch a cold. The zipper slide down her back effortlessly, it ended at the top of her black underwear.I felt horrible for so many reasons, but taking off Bella's dress without her knowledge made me feel even worse.

With a deep breath I pushed the straps off her shoulders and pulled the dress down her legs. Her pale skin shimmered in the firelight and she looked like an angel with her dark hair framing her head. Grabbing the quilt off the couch I wrapped it around her small frame and walked upstairs to change my wet clothing. I knew Bella wouldn't say anything about the change of clothes but I still felt sick for seeing her like that.

As I walked back down the stairs I saw Bella stirring on the couch and I ran quickly to her side. Placing my hand on her back I rubbed small circles into her back. When I saw her eyes open I moved off the couch and kneeled in front of her.

"Edward." She whispered.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" I asked, trying to control the millions of emotions that are running through my body at the sight of her.

"I feel fine." She lied to me, her lie made the anger I was feeling surface above all other emotions.

"How could you be so stupid Bella?" I screamed at her before standing up and starting to move back and forth quickly across her beige carpet. I watched as she hung her head in shame and sadness, she didn't even try to stop me from yelling at her. "You jumped off a cliff! That's considered attempted suicide. How could you do this to me? I thought you were dead when I pulled you from the water. Why? Bella Why? When I saw you jump, I saw my life ending before my eyes." I started to calm down as I saw hatred in her eyes, hatred that was directed not at me but at herself.

I qently grabbed her face between my hands and forced her to look at me. The look in her eyes pushed me over the edge and I could feel the tears stinging behind my eyes. I was too weak to fight them off and I felt a single tear fall down my cheek. My tears seemed to spark Bella's and soon the tears were falling continuously down her pale cheeks. Moving quickly I pulled her onto my lap wanting to protect her from the tears that were shaking her body. I held onto her small body and tried to keep her together, tried to stop the trembling and shaking, the tears and the pain. Try all I may I knew it wasn't going to be enough. It would take me longer than a week to bring the Bella I once knew to come back, but I would try.

* * *

**And that was my first attempt at Edward's POV. Please tell me how how good/bad it was.**

**LilyAlice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your support. I never thought you people would like my Edwrad's POV. Again The Cullen Ninja helped me immensly on this chapter.**

_Edward's POV chapter six._

"Kids," I heard my dad call out as he entered the house and dropped his briefcase heavily on the wooden floor. I could feel Alice squirming on my back to get down and go greet our father. I bent down for her and released my hold on her legs. Alice ran into the living room as Emmett and I followed after her, deciding to say hello to our father the way we did when we were ten. I watched as Alice tackled our Dad in a hug. Luckily for him, Alice was 4'11" and weighed next to nothing. Emmett laughed as Dad had to steady himself; soon he joined our laughter and hugged Alice back.

"I'm glad you kids are so happy to see me." He told us, a genuine smile on his face.

"Awe, Dad, we're always happy to see you." Emmett said, clapping dad on the back and walking over to the couch. Looking over, I saw Bella walk into the living room giving Carlisle a nod, before coming to a stop at my side.

"And here are my other children." Carlisle said to Bella and Jasper as they both made their way into the living room. My father and mother had been calling Bella their other daughter since she was ten and Jasper their other son since he and Alice had met when Jasper was fifteen.

"Hello Carlisle." Jasper said, before walking over to my sister and gathering her body into his arms, hugging her tightly against him.

"Bella and Edward, can I talk to both of you in my office now?" Carlisle said looking mostly at Bella, but throwing a quick glance at me, a signal that this conversation might not be the best for Bella to hear alone. I looked down to see Bella nod her head slowly before heading towards the staircase silently with tense shoulders, as if preparing herself for the news she was going to receive. I hastily made my way to Bella's side as she ascended the stairs, following alongside her silently. My dad was already seated behind his desk when we walked in.

"I called you both up to say that Bella's aunt has arrived in town and is coming over in an hour." I watched Bella as she tensed up and tried to control her emotions from surfacing. It was moments like this that I felt truly offended that Bella thought she could hide things from me despite the fact that I always knew how she was feeling. To other people she may be able to hide her emotions behind her masks, but that never worked with me. I watched as she stretched out her small, right hand and I quickly grabbed it, letting her squeeze all the blood out of my own larger hand.

"I think I'm going to have a quick shower before she comes." Bella stated, quickly standing up and dropping my hand in the process. I stared after her as she fled from Carlisle's office and into the hallway. I could hear her soft feet running down the hall towards my room.

"I take it she's not doing much better?" My father asked.

"No and yes," I told him truthfully. "I've noticed some improvements; small smiles here and there and she was joking around with me earlier. But that still does not cover up the pain I see in her eyes or the tears I know she sheds when I'm not around." I leaned back in the leather chair across from my father and folded my hands in my lap, waiting for my father to give me advice I so dearly needed.

"I wish I could tell you what to do, Son, but in this situation, I think you would know best." He told me before sighing and resting his head in his hands.

"I somehow knew you were going to say that." I said resting my own head in my hands. I was exhausted both physically and emotionally but I needed to be there for Bella no matter how tired I was.

"The only thing I can say is to stay close to her for the next week. The transition stage for Bella is going to be hard." I nodded and stood up from the chair, walking quietly out of his office where I was confronted by Emmett.

"Hey bro, you and Bella want to play Mario with me?" He asked his blue eyes full of hope. I sighed to myself and nodded my head, knowing I would feel immensely guilty if I turned him down.

"Awesome." He cheered before his face became serious. "How is your lover doing?" I should have known Emmett didn't have a serious face.

"She's not my lover. Contrary to popular belief, boys and girls can just be friends." I told him haughtily before spinning on my heels and walking in the opposite direction. Emmett could sometimes be too blunt for his own good.

When I finally made it to my room I could hear Bella crying in the shower. Her cries were filled with sorrow and pain, and I desperately wanted to hold her and take it all away. If I could bare all her pain I would. I would gladly take it all. I slowly sat down on the bed and folded my hands in my lap, telling myself over and over again that running into the bathroom to hold her wouldn't turn out for the best. I looked up when I heard the bathroom door open and Bella stepped out; her mahogany hair falling down around her shoulders, framing her devastatingly beautiful and sad face.

"How are you?" I asked her before going back to looking at my hands, feeling slightly hurt that she thought she had to take her pain in silence.

"Absolutely wonderful. My parents just died and my aunt who I've never met is coming over so she can take care of me, even though I'm a big girl. So, in conclusion, I'm peachy." She snapped at me. I nodded to myself knowing she wasn't angry at me, but it still stung for her to snap at me with such venom.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." I told her before standing up and heading for the door. I was starting to think Bella no longer wanted me around. "Would you like me to leave you alone?" I asked her politely, catching her light brown eyes with mine.

"No, I would not like that." She said forcefully before dropping her head. Those words made my heart soar. I hastily moved across the room and grabbed her cold hands in one of mine and lifted her delicate chin with my forefinger.

"Bella, tell me if there's anything I can do for you. Anything at all." I saw her open her mouth to say something, but I didn't want to hear it. I grabbed her hands and pulled her with me back downstairs.

"Emmett wanted to play Mario Party with us." I told Bella, as she gave me a confused look. The game was already set up when we got downstairs and soon we were playing.

"Emmett why are we playing Boo's level yet again?" I asked my brother.

"It's the best one." He informed me with a smile.

"No, that would be the hotel one." I told him

"No."

"Yes."

"Bella, which one's better?" Emmett asked Bella. When all we heard was silence, we both turned around and looked at Bella whose eyes had a glazed over look. She was deep in thought.

"Well this sucks. It was her turn." Emmett pouted. As I looked over at my brother, I rolled my eyes at his insensitivity and smacked his head.

"Bella," I called again, this time louder and with a softer tone. Her eyes refocused and she looked between Emmett and me.

"Yes?" She asked in an innocent tone.

"We've been calling your name for the past minute, it's your turn." Emmett exaggerated, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, sorry," Bella said in an embarrassed voice her face turning a light shade of pink. I scrutinized Bella's face and saw she was worrying about something and deep thoughts were plaguing her mind. I looked over at Emmett and conveyed to him that I needed to distract Bella. Emmett hardly nodded but I knew he was telling me it was fine.

"I think Bella and I are going to play some piano." I said, mostly for Bella's benefit, grabbing her hand and pulling her gently to my side.

"Play us something nice." Emmett said happily turning off the came console.

"I couldn't play something nice if my life depended on it." Bella said to Emmett. "But I'll make sure Edward does." She added. I scowled at her wondering why she thought she was such a bad piano player.

"Did you just volunteer me to play?" I asked her as we made our way down to the piano.

"Yes." She answered in her musical voice before moving gracefully forward and sitting down on my piano bench. Bella quickly patted the spot beside her and I sat down, strangely aware of the way her leg felt against mine.

"What would you like me to play for you?" I asked her looking down at her face that was scrunched up in thought. I couldn't help but smile when she looked so deep in concentration.

"The first song that comes to your head," She finally said looking up at me. I moved my hands along the keys trying to find a song to play for Bella. In my head a battle raged over what to play. I just wasn't sure if I was ready to play her the song I desperately wanted to know what she thought of. I had written a song just for her, but I honestly wasn't sure what she would think. I was a bit embarrassed about the whole thing, but after a few second tussle with myself, I decided I would play her song, quickly positioning my fingers on the A minor chord. I was acutely aware of Bella beside me as I played her song as felt her eyes on me as if mesmerized. The music filled the room and I could hear my own emotions vibrating off the walls. When I hit the final chord it seemed to hover around us. Looking down, I saw tears falling from Bella's beautiful  
brown eyes.

"Edward." She whispered her voice hoarse. "That was…unbelievable, marvelous, extraordinary and beautiful and every other wonderful word I can't think of right now." Bella said, quickly whipped the tears from her eyes. Lifting my hands off the keys, I removed the tears from her cheeks.

"Why are you crying silly?" I asked her, hoping they were tears of happiness and not tears of anguish.

"Like I said, that was beautiful." She repeated herself. My heart seemed to inflate two sizes at hearing that. That was the only thing that matter; she liked my composition. "What's it called?" She asked.

"I haven't given it a name yet." I told her knowing she thought someone famous wrote it. Understanding dawned on her face, and her mouth dropped open.

"You wrote that didn't you?' She gasped. I nodded, loving the way her face brightened in realization.

"It looks like you have an audience." Bella announced looking around at my family as they spied on us. I smiled at her and pulled her up from the bench. I was about to tell her that I wrote the song for her when the door bell rang. I closed my mouth and looked down at Bella whose face turned slightly green and I could see the panic in her eyes.

I placed my hand on her back and moved her down the hall to the bathroom.

"Clean your face up, and then come out to meet her when you're ready." I told her. She definitely needed time to regroup. When I walked back out into the hall, I saw a tall, brownhaired older looking women and a shorter blackhaired girl. Upon seeing me, the girl walked over, swinging her hips in what she thought was a seductive manner. She was wearing tight jeans that hardly fit her; I could see the strain on the zipper. She was also wearing a none too flattering tight red shirt that was too revealing.

"I'm Lacey." She purred stretching out her hand for me to take.

"Edward," I told her taking her hand quickly before dropping it.

"Are you Bella's friend?" She asked taking a step towards me.

"Yes. I've known her for ten years." I informed her. She looked slightly angry at this new information.

"You aren't dating are you?" She asked.

"No." What was with everyone thinking I was dating Bella? I looked over and saw Bella walking towards me, coming to a stop at my side and looking at Lacey with a disgusted looking. As I examined Bella closely, I noticed a change in her body language and her eyes; she automatically started acting defensive. In her eyes some new emotion brewed that I couldn't identify. Bella came to a stop at my side and turned towards her aunt, denying me the chance to disect her emotions.

"And you must be Bella." Her aunt said to her, a forced smile on her face. Bella grabbed my hand; her grip was extremely tight, signaling she was scared.

"Hello Celine." Bella said her voice detached.

"This is my daughter Lacey. She just turned seventeen." Celine said, her voice oddly proud like it was a miracle her daughter lived for seventeen years. I felt Bella flinch as she stepped closer to me, her back flushed against my side.

"Hello Lacey." She told her cousin politely. With my free hand, I pulled Bella closer, silently telling her everything was going to work out in the end.

* * *

**The longest chapter I have wrote so far. There is certain details in this chapter that are significant to the story.**

**LilyAlice**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

I should let you know that this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you enjoy this chapter in Edward's POV it explains alot.

_Chapter Nine - It All Falls Down._

The clock couldn't move any faster; I sat in Chemistry and tapped my pencil repeatedly against the wooden desk top feeling nervous the longer I was away from Bella. The teacher dragged on and on about Avogadro's number and my feet soon began to tap impatiently. I knew Bella wasn't fairing any better, I saw all the looks she was getting from her peers and classmates, many of them full of sympathy and pity, others wondering if she was going to kill herself. Every single tick of the second hand wound my patience tighter, till I was about to explode. Raising my hand unsteadily I tried to get the teachers attention.

"Yes Edward?" The teacher asked, in his usually dull and monotone voice.

"May I leave sir?" I asked my voice harsher then I intended. Mr. Froy looked slightly taken back from my tone but nodded his head dumbly.

"Thank you." I said with gratitude before grabbing my stuff and rushing out of the class. I walked quickly, almost a slow jog, to my locker. Throwing my books in, I moved towards Bella's class. I made it to her class as the nasally bell rang down the hallway. Looking in the window I saw Bella hastily gather her books and rush from the room, her mahogany hair blocking her eyes. With a chuckle I realized Bella was going to crash into the door, taking a step to my right I made a slightly softer barrier for her to hit. Just as I predicted Bella's head crashed into my chest and she dropped her armful of books, her small arms wrapping around my waist to keep steady. Grabbing her forearms I kept Bella off the ground.

"You should watch where you're going." I told her laughing as I looked down and saw her clinging to me for dear life, her papers and books scattered all around us.

"Well you shouldn't be in the way." She retorted looking up at me her brown eyes scolding, if only she knew she would have hit the door. 'Look at Bella clinging to Edward, they should just get a room' I heard a girl whispered to her friend snidely. I purposefully ignored the comments that I could hear people saying in whispers about us.

"I'm sorry my lady." I told her before bending down to gather up all her fallen paper. "Are you ready to go for lunch?" I asked while standing up, noticing her cheeks were slightly pink, growing redder the longer I stared.

"As long as there are fries I'm good." She said happily, smiling brightly. Laughing quietly I followed her to the cafeteria.

"Edward I can get my own fries." Bella told me for the fifth time, pulling on my sleeve to get me to put my money away.

"I am perfectly aware of that, but since I have my money out I will pay." I told her calmly, ignoring her when she pouted in defeat, her bottom lip sticking out sadly. With my index finger I pushed her lips back in and forced her to smile. Grabbing her hand in my right and balancing the lunch tray in my left, we made our way to the lunch table where Alice and Jasper already sat.

"Hey." Alice said in her normal cheer, her blue eyes sparkling with love. Looking over at Jasper I raised an eyebrow and he blushed before looking back down at the table. I shook my head signalling to Alice that I didn't want to know

"Alice, tell your brother I can buy my own lunch." Bella asked Alice angrily, shoving a fry in her mouth. I watched as her eyes glazed over in contentment as she swallowed the warm fry. Rolling my eyes I took my place beside her.

"Edward, Bella can buy her own lunch." Alice said dully looking at the table. "But that won't stop you." She added with a smile. Bella opened her mouth to retort when she was silenced by a high pitched cackle. Looking over my shoulder I saw Lacey walking towards us flanked by none other than Jessica and Lauren. Slowly I shifted closer to Bella not wanting Lacey to sit between us and knowing Bella's anger wouldn't be able to handle Lacey.

"Hello Edward." Lacey said in what she thought was a seductive voice, but really it only sounded as if she was highly intoxicated.

"Hello Lacey." I said politely before taking a bite of my apple. Lacey leaned toward me and I could feel her whole side against mine, suppressing a shudder I looked down at her.

"Did anyone ever tell you how handsome you are?" She asked again in that intoxicated voice, her finger drawing lazy circles up and down my arm.

"Yes my mother and Bella." I replied jokingly. All three of the girls looked shocked their mouths falling open, wide enough for them to catch flies.

"I think our handsome." Jessica piped up looking at me with lust in her eyes. Unconsciously I moved closer to Bella, the girls gazes unnerving me. Quickly I looked away from the girls eyes at my apple in my hand. Feeling my right half warm up I looked over to see Bella lean towards me, before reaching out her pale hand and snatching my apple from my hand. I was strangely, pleasantly surprised when she took a bite from my apple.

"Is it good?" I asked her while raising my eyebrows, still surprised at Bella's actions.

"I prefer Gala apples, this is an empire." She said nonchalantly before placing the apple back in my hand, looking at her I saw her face heat up and suddenly I felt the nearly uncontrollable need to stroke the silky skin on her cheek. I took a bite of the apple, needing to control my features before nodding my head.

"I knew that."I told her.

"So Bella," Lacey said from behind me, reminding me of her presence. "Who was the boy you were talking to last night?" She asked curiously her voice a little harsh.

"Edward." Bella said simply before shoving a fry in her mouth.

"Why would you call him?" Lacey asked at the same time I heard Jessica's nasally voice ask. "Are you two dating?" I looked over at Bella shocked that Jessica could be so stupid. Bella's expression was comical it was a strange mix of confusion, surprise, anger and something else I couldn't detect. My face must have looked just as strange because we both broke out laughing. Bella leaned her small body against my side, trying to keep up right, and she fit perfectly aginst me. Her small hands braced on my thighs to keep herself from falling completely over. My laughing soon died out and I focused on Bella watching as she laughed so freely, her brown eyes not as guarded as they were only a day ago. The bruises under her eyes were still evident, but less noticeable against her pale skin. When her laughter stopped she turned to face Lacey.

"I called Edward because I wanted to talk and no we are not dating." She said to Lacey, before whipping her head around and raising her eyebrows at Alice, who sat innocently across the table playing with her bottle of water. I watched as Bella stood up quickly from the table and walked angrily away from the table. Watching as she walked away I looked at Alice and she jerked her head to the side. Standing up I said a quick good-bye to the table before sprinting after Bella, not wanting to be away from her side.

The rest of the week passed painfully slowly and by Friday I was so exhausted all I wanted to do was sleep. When the final bell rang I moved out of my classroom only to find Lacey struggling with her backpack.

"Need some help?" I asked politely wanting to get out of the school.

"That would be wonderful." She said batting her eyelashes at me. I grabbed the bag and walked out the school, Lacey right on my heels. I saw Bella leaning lazily on the Volvo, her eyes scanning the parking lot finally resting on me. When I got close to her she stepped forward and I felt her hand reach into my jean pocket and grab the keys. I watched her as she walked slide into the driver's seat, before walking t the passenger's side and sitting down, rolling my eyes when her eyes lit up as the car started. The ride home was filled with Lacey's annoying chatter. When Bella pulled up in her driveway I turned to her and saw disgust in her eyes as she watched Lacey walk up to the house.

"I'll call you tonight." I told her as I opened my door and walked over to the Driver's side. Grabbing Bella's hands I pulled her out.

"Okay, see you later." She said her eyes darkening. Pain erupted painfully in my chest as I watched her face fall. The sadness in her eyes was killing me and I leaned down to kiss her soft forehead.

"Lacey may be a pain, but you're doing wonderfully Bella." I whispered in her ear, holding her hands tighter, resisting the urge to pull her flush against my chest. I forcefully made my legs move and I stepped into the Volvo, watching Bella stand in her driveway and wave at me as I pulled out, taking a deep breath I could still smell Bella's strawberry shampoo lingering on the seat. I drove recklessly fast down the highway towards my house, never swerving once. I pulled my car into the driveway and hopped out of the car, running towards the front door so I wouldn't get wet.

"Hi mom," I called out before running to my room and pulling out my homework. I knew I would have to finish my homework tonight so I could spend the rest of the weekend with Bella. By the time 6:00 rolled on in I was just finishing up my math, when Alice walked in tears running freely down her cheeks.

"Alice." I said worriedly before running over and hugging my sister. Her little arms wrapped around my waist and she sobbed endlessly into my chest. I had only ever seen strong Alice cry once in her life. When we were fifteen and a cruel girl in our class told her that Jasper thought she was a hag.

"Alice." I whispered pulling her softly away from my chest and placing her on my bed. "Tell me what happened?" I asked trying to keep my cool as I kneeled in front of her. Alice just shook her head and the tears streaked down her cheeks faster.

"Is it Jasper?" I asked coolly, thinking I was going to have to rip him apart limb by limb for hurting her. Alice just shook her head rapidly.

"Alice I need you to use words." I told her still calmly. With a deep breath Alice halted the tears and her bright blue eyes looked into mine, the sadness and anguish so noticeable it caused my breath to hitch.

"I overheard Mom and Dad talking." She whispered before taking another deep breath. "Dad was offered a well paying doctor job in California. It will pay triple what he gets now." That was all Alice managed to get out before she broke down in my arms again. Everything around me seemed to melt away and I became numb. If what Alice was talking about was true, we would be moving. I could feel the tears in the back of my eyes stinging, wanting to fall. Alice's tears weren't helping me but I held myself together as I held Alice closely.

"Kids!" Our mother called from down the hall. "I said dinner was ready nearly ten minutes ago." She said before opening the door. She took one look at us before rushing to our side and dropping to her knees.

"Carlisle!" She called hoarsely before wrapping her arms around Alice and taking her from my arms. My dad came running down the hall and into my room, his blond hair flopping in front of his eyes. I caught my Dad's eyes and shook my head before standing up and staring coolly at him.

"Tell me you didn't take it dad?" I asked my voice harsh and unforgiving. I watched as his face fell and his eyes became darken in sorrow. His face was answer enough, I could feel my temper rising and a red haze clouded my sight.

"You bastard!" I screamed at my father, I heard my mother gasp in shock and Alice stood up running quickly to my side.

"Edward." She said placing her hands on my cheeks, knowing if my temper got out of hand I would do something rash. Looking into my sisters eyes, the red haze faded away but the anger stayed. Looking up I saw my mother crying her hand pressed against her mouth.

"Say sorry to your father." She commanded me.

"No," my Dad said looking at me. "I don't want an apology, I deserved that. I hadn't given them an answer yet, but that reaction was answer enough. I'll tell them I decline." He told me before walking out of the room his head ducked down. Slowly I looked over at my mother.

"You can't always be there for Bella. One day you will have to leave her side." She said before walking after my father. I looked down at Alice, my heart full of shame for overreacting and screaming such harsh words at my father.

"Call Bella," She whispered before crawling into my bed. I raised my eyebrows questioningly at her as she snuggled deeper into my pillow.

"Your bed is more comforting and you have a nice stereo system that I can listen to your recorded piano pieces." She told me simply before closing her eyes and sniffling.

"Are you going to be fine?" I asked her.

"Yes, Jasper should be here in half an hour." I nodded before grabbing my cell phone and calling Bella. The phone rang four times before Bella picked it up.

"Hey Bella," I said.

"This isn't Bella." Lacey replied. "Bella is in bed with a cold."

"Oh, well tell her I called if she wakes up." I told her.

"Edward I was wondering if you could drive me to Jessica's?" Lacey asked shyly, I thought for a minute before answering.

"Sure, be ready in ten minutes." I told her before hanging up and grabbing my car keys, I didn't want to sit in my house all night, I needed fresh air. I walked to my car without saying bye to my parents, not wanting to face them just yet. I pulled up into Bella's driveway and saw Lacey bound out of the front door.

"Hey." She said while putting on her seatbelt.

"Hello, taxi service is here." I told her dully. Lacey laughed loudly at me and turned to brush a strand of hair from my eyes.

"You're funny." She told me and I suppressed another shutter before putting the car in reverse. Jessica's house wasn't that far away, soon enough we were there and Lacey jumped out of the car waving at me as she entered Jessica's house. Putting the car back in drive I drove randomly down the dark roads, needing the time to think. Shame was the strongest feeling at the moment, I felt horrible for snapping at my father so harshly. Knowing what I needed to do, I drove back home and walked straight to his office. I walked into find my father's head resting on his desk.

"Dad," I said shyly as I approached the desk. Lifting his head up, he met my eyes.

"Have a seat Edward." His voice echoing the exhaustion that was written so clearly on his face

"Dad I am so sorry, I can't even express how horrible I feel for saying such harsh and unforgivable words to you." I started but was silenced when he raised his hand.

"Edward, you were forgiven as soon as the words left your mouth. I was waiting for you to break, to lose all of your self control. The way you take care of Bella was wearing on your emotions and seeing Alice in such a distressed state was your last button to be pushed. I could never punish you for cracking under the pressure." He told me his voice ringing with sincerity. "Edward, you are such a caring and bright person, but everyone has a point where they can't take any more." He finished standing up and walking to my side. "I've always been proud of you and your strength, you screaming at me just proves you're only human." I smiled at my father, wondering how I managed to get the best Dad.

"I should go talk to Mom shouldn't I?" I asked him realizing she would be harder to earn forgiveness from.

"That would be a good idea." He answered chuckling. Patting me on the back her walked over to the bookcase and picked out a medical textbook. With a deep breath I made my way down to the kitchen and towards my mother.

"Mom," I said coming up behind her.

"Oh, hello Edward, I made soup for Bella." When I gave her a questioning look she elaborated. "Alice said she was sick." I nodded and picked up the bowl of soup, looking at the time.

"Mom you do know its 11:30?" I asked.

"Yes, but when you're sick you have trouble sleeping, I doubt Bella's sleeping." She finished cleaning up the stove.

"Mom I'm sorry." I said feeling horrible.

"Edward, I don't need to hear it just go to Bella." She told me pointing to the door. "I forgive you."

Walking towards my car I felt so much better, but still dread hung over my head. Something was going to go terribly wrong. Every light in Bella's house was turned off and I walked quickly to the tree outside her window. Climbing up the tree I sat in front of her window and tapped gently watching Bella stir in her sleep.

* * *

**There that explains why Edwrad was calling so late adn how Lacey got him to pick her up. Sneaky little girl lied to Bella about the movies too. And you all caught a glimpse of Edward's famous temper.**

**LilyAlice**

**P.S Check out the Cullen Ninja's profile, Her and me are writing a story together. Called 'The real life of Romeo and Juliet' and 'Light Through yonder Window Breaks'**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is for eveyone who wanted it.**

** Edward's POV - Chapter 14 **

_Everything _a_round me was spiraling in and out of focus as I walked down the sandy beach. Slowly everything blurred but a beautiful Mahogany haired girl standing at the edge of the water, the water lapping lazily against her feet. As I stepped closer I could feel my feet sinking into the sand, with a terrified yelp I looked down to see quicksand reaching my knees. The girl turned around and her brown eyes met mine. Bella looked on in confusion before running to my side, walking on the quicksand without falling._

_"Take my hand." She whispered her voice floating on the air. Looking up I saw the sun break through the clouds and Bella illuminated under its rays. In a blink of an eye I was out of the quick sand, Bella by my side. Looking down at her I saw a ring of light that surrounded her whole body and I smiled knowing this was what an angel looked like._

The soft sound of giggles floated into my room and I lazily opened my eyes wondering what was going on and wishing I didn't have to wake from my dream. Stretching my arm out I searched for the warm body I thought was beside me. My hand hit the soft mattress and opening my eyes I saw my hand was touching nothing and Bella was gone. A dulled panic rose in my chest and I immediately jumped out of bed, looking around to see if Bella was in my bathroom. When I found the bathroom empty I walked down and followed the sound of the giggles emanating from Alice's room. I walked slowly towards Alice's room so they wouldn't hear me approaching. As I got closer I heard Alice laughing her head off, her giggles nothing but bells.

"I remember, you and Edward thought you used the blender not the mixers." Alice said when she caught her breath. "I came home and saw you two trying desperately to clean up, but you were laughing too hard to get anything done." I instantly remembered what the girls were talking about. Bella thought making cookies would be the best way to pass the afternoon and she thought Esme deserved homemade chocolate chip cookies. One disaster faded into the next and soon everything in the kitchen held pieces of our chocolate chip cookies.

"I can even remember what Edward said to your mom." Bella said in a wistful voice, as if she was deep in thought. I decided now would be the best time to make my appearance known.

"We wanted to make you cookies mommy." I said as I leaned against the door frame, remembering that one line. Bella's head shot up and she smiled warmly at me, her eyes twinkling. Alice looked quickly between us before standing up and straightening her shirt.

"Well, I'm going to Jasper." Alice announced grinning at me. As she passed me on her way to the door she muttered something under her breath that sounded oddly like "I know you love her". I turned my head back around and placed all my attention on Bella, not wanting to listen to Alice and her crazy thoughts, hoping Alice hadn't said anything to Bella. I walked forward and sat down beside Bella, letting her place half of the scrapbook on my leg.

"I remember you couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing as soon as I said that." Bella smiled and shifted on the bed.

"I couldn't help it; look how funny you look covered in flour." She said pointing at the picture. I looked down at the picture and rolled my eyes when I saw how young and strange we looked, Bella's hair looking like a haystack and mine as messy as ever. I flipped the page and we skimmed through years and years of photos, passing over some of my favorites. I watched as Bella struggled for breath when we came across a picture of us sleeping together on a floatation device in the pool, our limbs were flailed out ever where but we still managed to sleep.

The last picture in the scrapbook was the most recent my mother took of us and it was the one Bella paused at and stared. I didn't pay attention to the picture; I was more focused on Bella's reaction to the picture. I watched as a faint pink blush rose onto her cheeks and a small private smile escaped across her pale strawberry lips. Not wanting to get caught staring at her I ripped my eyes from her face and looked down at the picture of her and me laying on the grass, hand in hand. Strange feelings surfaced as I stared at the picture, all I wanted to do was reach out and touch Bella's cheek… her lips… her hair. Abruptly I slammed the book shut, the feelings becoming too overpowering and looked over at Bella, she looked slightly flustered and I knew it would be rude to pry. Staring into Bella's eyes I felt a wave of sadness hit me, I had two more weeks with her, two weeks with my best friend. Part of my mind couldn't comprehend that, while the other could not even think about it.

"Let's go get something to eat."I said grabbing her small, smooth hand in mine and pulling her easily off the bed. I felt Bella hesitate at my side and I turned to look at her. Catching her expression I stayed still and waited for her to speak.

"Edward, I'm going to miss you like a drug addict misses heroin." She told me bluntly squeezing my hand.

"It's strange how you can sum up both our feelings in words." I told her before pulling her closer to my body and walking down to fetch ourselves some breakfast. The rest of my family was already down stairs talking happily about cars, something only my family could truly have an hour long discussion about. I watched as Bella grabbed a slice of buttered toast and took a huge bite of it. I smiled and put together a plate of eggs and bacon for her in the form of a happy face, hoping to get a smile out of her. Bella laughed when she looked down at her plate, a laugh made of the sweetest notes,and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my lips.

"What's on the agenda for today?" My mother asked looking out at the weather.

"Rosalie and I are going to play some online Halo 3." Emmett said smiling hugely, before looking at the blond beauty and smiling wider, something I didn't think was possible.

"I'm going to Jasper's house." Alice piped up and I quickly turned my head and raised my eyebrows at her, when Alice's cheeks turned pink, I shuddered at the thought of her and Jasper alone in a house.

"Edward, Bella, what about you two?"My mother asked looking at us.

"I'm going to get Edward to come back home with me and he's going to help me with my Calculus." Bella said smiling evilly at me, before turning back to look at Esme. I frowned, not wanting to spend some of my last days with her doing homework. Picking up the piece of bacon on her plate I flipped it around do it was frowning at her. Bella noticed the change in her food, picking up the bacon she ate it in three bites.

"You can play Halo if you would like Edward." Emmett offered.

"No, its okay Emmett, Bella needs as much help as she can get." I said in a teasing tone.

"No, I'm sure Edward wants to go to my house so he can see Lacey." Bella said harshly, her voice whipping out at me. I cringed back slightly from her tone and instantly became annoyed, how could Bella be so stupid? Wasn't it obvious I did not care for Lacey, couldn't Bella see who my heart belonged too.

"No, I'm going to your house because it's where you will be." I told her calmly before standing up, not wanting her to see me right now. I moved slowly from the kitchen and up the stairs, my feet carrying me towards my room. Once in my room, I flung open the window and screamed, needing the release of pent up emotions. There was no denying it any more; I was in love with Bella. It was a pure feeling that ran through my veins whenever she was near, a hateful feeling when she was near anyone else and a disorienting feeling when everything was falling apart.

Closing the window I walked into my closet and picked out my clothes for the day, the always comfortable jeans and a T-shirt. I sat heavily on my bed and reached into my nightstand where the black velvet box lay. Pulling out the box I flipped it open to see the silver promise ring glinting back at me. It was an impulse buy nearly six months ago, I could never pluck up the courage to give it to her and I could not bring myself to return it. Placing the box back in the drawer I walked to Alice's room and grabbed the scrapbook. I could hear Bella's soft footsteps coming up the stairs and I swiftly moved back to my room knowing that's where she was headed.

"You can come in Bella." I called out when she knocked softly on my door. The scrapbook lay open on my lap and I pointed to the picture that was in front of me.

"This picture is one of my favorites." It was the picture of the pivotal point in my life, the time in my life where everything changed for the better. I would always remember that piano key chain and Mrs. Whites grade three class.

"I love that picture; I think I love all the pictures but the one of me crying on my tenth birthday because I thought you weren't coming." I laughed quietly when Bella flipped to the picture and grimaced. The rest of the morning was spent flipping through pages and pages of our documented time together. Everything was so bitter sweet it no longer seemed real. So many happy memories flipped past me, only making me want to handcuff Bella to my wrist so she would always be with me.

"Come on; time to go to my house." Bella said when we were done.

"Do we have to?" I whined, not wanting to give her up just yet.

"Edward acting like the seven year old I fell in love with isn't going to work." Bella said, rolling her brown eyes. My eyes widened a minuscule amount at her words and my heart beat erratically. I was so shocked it took me a couple of seconds to find words.

"You love me?" I asked standing up so I could walk closer to her, trying to keep my voice light, not wanting the true feelings to seep through.

"Of course I love you, you dough head. I've spent ten years with you. Now come on I have calculus that needs to be done." Bella said quickly before grabbing the scrapbook and turning around to head out the door. I stood stock still, unable to move, rejection flooding over me true and strong. Grabbing the Volvo's keys I headed after Bella, trying to play it off like her words didn't tear apart my heart.

"Bye Esme." Bella said as we walked passed my mother. I tried to smile at her but my face wouldn't form the smile. My mom looked at me with a concerned expression before looking at Bella.

"See you for dinner Bella; I'm trying a new recipe out." My mom said excitement leaking into her tone at the thought of a new recipe. The ride to Bella's house was spent in an awkward silence, the first awkward silence we've ever had. My heart tearing open even more as Bella fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Going over Bella's Calculus was easy enough, but it didn't keep my mind off her, her smell, her eyes, her voice, everything about her was drawing me in and I was falling deeper and deeper. To top my mood off Lacey wouldn't leave me alone asking annoying and unimportant questions. By the time supper rolled around I was happy that we would finally be able to go back to where home was.

"Bella, you are not going to the Cullen's for a second night and anyways this is a school night, now say good-bye to Edward and get back into this house." I heard Bella's aunt say to her in the kitchen. With a sad sigh I moved into the kitchen and put on my coat.

"Tell Esme I'm sorry." Bella whispered to me as I walked towards the door.

"I will," I replied not wanting to leave Bella. I slide easily into the Volvo and watched as Bella waved sadly at me as I drove away. I tried my hardest not to look back at her, not wanting to see the pained expression on her face or her soft brown hair moving in the wind. For the next two weeks I was going to have to act like my life depended on it, I would try my hardest to keep the next weeks light hearted and easy for Bella to get through, but I knew I couldn't hide my breaking heart from Bella much longer.

* * *

**I Hope you liked this chapter, it took longer to write then I thought it would.**

**LilyAlice**


End file.
